New, New, Doctor
by Winter in Wonderland
Summary: First In The Winter's Wonder series. 11/Rose fluff! One warning alarm and one failed TARDIS trip may change the course of history.


**A/N Hello! Winter here. How are you guys doing? Just to let you know. I PM the fist person to review my stories. Also feel free to message me anytime with questions or anything! I'm here! This will be in a series, each story will be a one-shot will be unconnected to the rest of the series. I am doing this beacuse I want to write more Rose/ Doctor reunions and interactions as one-shots since I want to write more multi-chaperter stories.I will be taking recommendations for new stories in the form of a review. As long as they are The Doctor/Rose I don't really care which Doctor. Tell me what you want to see in the comments! So behold! My first one-shot in the series. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of its characters**

**(Time: 11:44 AM, Location: T.A.R.D.I.S) **

"Doctor?" Came the thick Scottish accent from the control room jump seat.

"Yes, Pond?" The Doctor said, looking over at the ginger girl from across the controls.

"Could we go to London?" The Doctor stared at Amy in disbelief. London was so boring. They always went to London. She stared right back with equal force.

"London it is!" The Doctor replied, straightening his bow tie. He thought it was best not to argue with Amy.

"I heard that there was a cool new ice cream shop in town. I called Rory this morning and told him we would meet him there. I told him he needed a break from working with his dad every once in awhile." The Doctor flipped levers and pushed buttons, sending them to modern day London. He sighed with defeat. Going to London was never a good thing, because whenever he went there he thought of Rose Tyler. His Rose Tyler. He plastered on a fake smile. Best not let Amy see the damage.

**(Time: 11:57 Am, Location, Torchwood )**

Rose Tyler was sitting at a small desk doing paper work. It had been 3 years since she had gotten back to her universe and 30 years since the Doctor left her with John. John was so nice. He only wanted the best for her, and it got him killed. Tears came to Rose's eyes. With his last breath John told her that he rebuilt her dimension cannon so she could leave if needed. He said Bad Wolf had changed her. She would never age. She would also live as long as the T.A.R.D.I.S. Which meant living as long as the Doctor. He never came though. She had left nothing for more nothing. Rose started crying quietly. All she wanted was her Doctor back. With his deep brown doe like eyes and messy hair.

Suddenly, as if my fate, sirens sounded and a loud vice boomed over the speakers saying "Code T.A.R.D.I.S, I repeat, Code T.A.R.D.I.S. All staff to main hall."

'Code T.A.R.D.I.S' Rose thought. That must mean.

"The Doctor!" Rose shouted. Running out of her office, Rose collided right into Captain Jack. He grinned.

"So you heard the alarm. Go, I'll cover your shift."

"Thanks!" Rose said, she quickly kissed Jack on the cheek and bolted out the exit.

After she was out of view of Torchwood, she whipped out a device. "It's my timey-whimey-detector it goes ding when there's stuff." She whispered to herself echoing the words John told her when he had handed over the machine to her as a gift. "Time to track the TARDIS."

**(Time 11:58 Am, Location Not A Chip Shop)**

"Doctor, you said new chip shop. This is not a new chip shop! This is an ally!"

"Sorry Amy, TARDIS says this is as close as she gets. The old girl must be tired." The Doctor replied, patting the outer shell of his TARDIS.

"Uggh!" Amy cried in frustration. "Come on we're going to be late!" She grabbed The Doctor by his lapels and dragged him behind her. As she turned the corner and ran into a blonde women. As soon as The Doctor's eyes landed on her his smile faded.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered. The took in her face, her eyes where slightly red from crying and her golden hair was pulled back in a messy bun. If this was a dream then he wanted to make it last.

"Doctor." Rose said. He looked different but he was always the same in some way. His eyes, washed by the sands of time. Amy moved out of the way of the awestruck couple.

"Who is she?" Amy pointed at Rose.

"I think that we are in Pete's world. So that must be Rose."

"Whats world?" Amy questioned.

"You are not in Pete's World. I left there years ago." Rose said. She slowly walked over to the Doctor. He looked at her with a confused and loving stare. She ran her fingers though his new new new hair. The Doctor stared at her.

"I love your bow tie. Bow ties are cool." Rose whispered. With that the Doctor knew she was real. Rose Tyler always knew what to say. Always. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her lips to his. They were soft and warm and so very Rose Tyler. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed happily. The Doctor pulled her as close as he could as if he thought she would disappear if he let her go. Rose carefully pulled away because she was in need of air.

"What about...the other me?" The Doctor stared into her eyes.

"He died. Just me now."

"Rose. I'm...so sorry. If I would have known-"

"It's not your fault."

"IS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Amy yelled. The Doctor blinked as if to get his thoughts together.

"Oh right. Amy this is Rose Tyler. " Said the Doctor as if it explained everything. Amy nodded.

"I'm going to go in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Come in when your ready and when you find a reasonable explanation." With that Amy disappeared inside the ship.

"Come with us." The Doctor said. Rose smiled her tongue in teeth grin.

"Really?"

"Really. Really. Rose Tyler." The Doctor kissed her soundly. "By the way I need to tell you. Rose Tyler I love you." He mumbled on her lips.

"I love to too."

"Geronimo! Rose Tyler!"

"Geronimo? New catchphrase?"

"Well new everything." He wriggled his almost non-existent eyebrow. Rose laughed.

With that they ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor , Rose Tyler and a very confused Amy Pond. Off to see the world, but first a chip shop.

**A/N So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! That's all for now see you soon! Winter out!**


End file.
